Trilya
Trilya is the non-binary ship between Alya Césaire and Trixx from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Not much is known about Alya and Trixx's relationship, as their moments together are very brief and unlike Ladybug and Cat Noir Alya has temporally on and off ownership of the Fox Miraculous, in which prevents the two from forming a bond that is similar to the main due's bond with their fulltime Kwamis, but what has been seen of their relationship so far, Trixx is impressed by her observational skills and heroic qualities, and while their first meeting has the Fox Kwami being very found of Alya, he encourages her to keep her promise of returning the Fox Miraculous. Alya didn't want to say goodbye to Trixx or the magical necklace that allows them to be together as long as it is in her precession, but in the end she takes his advice of doing the right thing. Whenever Rena Rouge's help is needed and Alya is entrusted with the Fox Miraculous, she is always happy to see Trixx again and has taken his trustworthy advice to heart as after each time the Fox-themed superheroin helps the main duo she returns the Miraculous back to Ladybug, without hesitating. All while looking forward to their next encounter and the heroin adventures that comes from it. Fanon Whenever fans ship Alya with Trixx together, some have the Kwami as a human or a human-fox hybrid version of himself. While their times together are very short some fans like to imagine Trixx being Alya's fulltime Kwami, in which would have the two forming a similar kind of bond that Tikki and Plagg have with their owners. This idea began when fans identify Alya as the future Fox Miraculous Holder from the season two leaks at the 2016 Anime Expo; in which gave fans enough time to theorize and fantasize their Kwami and owner bond. Because Trixx served as the voice of reason on the first day they met, some see them having the similar kind of relationship that Marinette has with Tikki. As there have been times where the Ladybug Kwami helps her owner and friend to make good choices whenever she is unsure of herself or is about to make some bad choices. Some even have Alya discussing her Ladybug (and other kinds of) theories with the Fox Kwami and what she should and should not post on the Ladyblog. So no one would suspect that she is in fact the fox-themed superheroin who helps Ladybug. Future Alix's brief interaction with the Rabbit Kwami, Fluff, in "Timetagger" hints at the possibly that Ladybug and Chat Noir's future team of fellow Miraculous holders might have its members maintaining full time ownership of their entrusted Miraculouses. In which could have Alya and Trixx be and remain together, even when Rena Rouge's help isn't needed. While Trixx is viewed as a he, due to the sound of the Fox Kwami's voice and how Trixx acts, the Brazilian Portuguese dubs, however, has Trixx as a she; which is why Kwamis are viewed as genderless. As some Kwamis are featured as a female in a few non-English dubs of the episode they appear in, and are later presented as a male in the English dub of the same episode. In which has Trilya between a Non-binary ship, a Het/Femslash ship and even a Friendship ship. On AO3, they have 21 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Alya/Trixx tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery FFD597B2-7153-45E8-817D-CEBFD44EFBC1.jpeg Rena_Rouge_with_Trixx.jpg Sapotis-000609.png Sapotis-000610.png Sapotis-000611.png Sapotis-000616.png Sapotis-000974.png Navigation